


【DmC/DMC】NONSENSE/毒物

by AHydrogen



Category: Devil May Cry, DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 09:37:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18753769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHydrogen/pseuds/AHydrogen
Summary: 但丁（md）有了大麻烦。





	【DmC/DMC】NONSENSE/毒物

**Author's Note:**

> mD x 绷带男孩  
> 最近太累了写得都不知道是什么东西……  
> 本来想写个快乐pwp，搞了abo，结果猫一直跑来捣乱，大家就当做是小破猫写的，凑合着随便看看吧（  
> 托尼=大写D（恢复记忆前），但丁=mD，OOC  
> 有下品描写注意

0

托尼终于有了个搭档。

但他俩看起来似乎并不怎么合得来。

于是在某个关键时刻，托尼把他的新搭档撇在了酒吧里。

 

1

该死的，但丁在心底里唾骂托尼。

那个狗屎猎魔人丢给了他一个巨型麻烦——吉尔维。

没人知道这个神秘的吉尔维到底是什么底细，他就那么走进来——穿着一身笔挺的西装，用亮得扎眼的皮鞋在酒吧脏兮兮的地板上规划处一条笔直的路线。

他径直走向托尼，向他推销自己，用一种傲慢的语气。

——我帮过你，托尼。

他说，当时但丁站在吧台里擦酒杯，玻璃有一面的切口被他拔出的一截的日本刀刀刃烧成了银色，照亮了周围几个暴力狂王八蛋渴望鲜血的眼睛。

这是麻烦的预兆，可吉尔维却像是对此一无所知，他动了动手腕，还是用刚才一样的语气对托尼说话——你再也找不到比我更默契的拍档了。

空气变得燥热，有些alpha开始努力向外散发信息素了，但丁讨厌这样充满呛人气味的瞬间，于是他他拍了拍同事的肩膀，说是要出去抽一支烟，头也不回地丢下同事离开了吧台。

大约五分钟后，他回来，吉尔维正好在收刀。

他收刀的动作很漂亮，虎口贴着刀柄，银色的光一寸寸地被刀鞘吃进去，好像意图声明地上那些被割下来的血肉还有黑乎乎的人体组织都跟它无关。

——这可算是个大场面了。

但丁欲言又止地摇了摇头，而后他看见托尼弯着眼睛跟他打了个招呼，他不知道从哪儿变出了一支玫瑰，放到吧台上，对着但丁以及他那被吓坏的同事说，“算我账上。”

“妈的，算你账上一会儿老板骂的还是咱们。”但丁没好气地冷哼了一声。“而且你有钱吗？”

托尼哈哈大笑起来，“那我先把咱们的麻烦先生带走吧。”

他说，而后吉尔维如愿以偿地有了一个新的称呼——疯狗托尼的疯狗同伴。

他们并肩走进夜色里，可气氛却僵硬得像是一滩刚被融化的沥青。

他们总是这样一起出现，而后再这样一起消失，气氛变得越来越焦灼，甚至有好几次但丁都觉得有些太过窒息。说实话，他不喜欢干涉客人的隐私，可托尼让他有一种莫名的熟悉和亲切感，于是有一天夜里，他终于忍不住问那个大口大口吃着草莓圣代的男人到底为什么真的要向吉尔维那个怪咖妥协。

“难道因为他擅长杀人？”

“当然不。”托尼挑眉摇了摇头，他把银色的勺子压在舌头上，然后说，“我总得给我们的狂热追求者一个机会，不是吗？”

“狂热追求者。”但丁不置可否地耸了耸肩——狂热是挺狂热的，吉尔维所过之处不是火就是血，与其说他是个优秀的猎魔人倒不如说他就是恶魔本身——可追求者嘛……

“我觉得他可能更想要你的命。”但丁凭借直觉做出如此判断。

托尼轻声笑了起来，他放下勺子，对但丁说，“放心，哥们儿，我有分寸。”

——好吧，谁都知道，托尼的分寸就是没有分寸。

但丁放弃了和他之间无意义的谈话，继续低头擦起了自己的杯子，接着，十分钟后，托尼嘴里的“狂热追求者”——绑着绷带的疯狗吉尔维出现了。酒吧里的面孔总是换了一波又一波，但每一波都不乏被他那身西装烧坏脑子的勇者。

“猜猜今天你们又要赔多少杯子钱？”

托尼听到这句话忍不住抹了把脸，“好吧，我会尽量让他换个和平一点的解决方案的。”

于是，决斗被喝酒取代，这是托尼的主意。

而作为结果，但丁见证了吉尔维的第一次惨败。

这个对一切败北都有着肉眼可见的憎恶的男人不过两杯就倒在了桌上，托尼为了保证他同伴第二天不会因为屁股痛而把他砍死而硬着头皮接下了之后所有的酒精。

周围乱七八糟的信息素让托尼和吉尔维的信息素都有点躁动，于是猎魔人不得不把浑身滚烫的吉尔维扔给但丁，然后狼狈地躲回自己的落脚点。

“兄弟，就帮我这一回。”

他一点都不想和吉尔维发生任何关系，于是他把这个麻烦丢给了但丁——一个beta，也是他为数不多在酒吧里能聊得上几句话的无名小酒保。

“妈的！”

但丁瞠目结舌地冲他的背影扔了个酒杯。

而后玻璃在地面碎开，吉尔维生气地睁开了眼睛。

 

2

被酒精麻痹的身体还是omega的身体。

被但丁拖回房车后，吉尔维迟到的信息素混乱终于开始爆发，就连身为beta的但丁都能清楚地闻到他身上散发出来的费洛蒙的味道。

——像是薄荷、也像是什么烈酒，总之不怎么好闻，苦得让人想吐。

他像是用全世界最差劲的原材料捏成的人偶，散发着恶意、痛苦和暴力的气味。

说一句实话，但丁真的一点都不想靠近他。可是发热状态下的omega显然不认同他的想法，他无意识地向但丁靠近，最开始是手臂，然后是嘴唇，最后是肢体，他压到但丁的身上，用高热的眼睛死死地盯住他，但丁直觉想到了什么丛林里的猎手，接着又想到了什么幽灵甚至是恶魔——妈的，管他的，反正情况糟透了。

他想，要是他现在不做些什么，这浑身绷带的疯狗说不定会直接把他咬死。可毫无疑问的是，如果他做些什么，那明天早上，吉尔维也会送他归西。

毕竟这个男人肉眼可见地厌恶一切败北，或许屁股对他的意义并没有那么严重，但被一个酒保插了屁股就绝对不是一件小事了。

“为什么我认识的都是这种狗屎自大狂。”但丁无奈地叹了口气，他试图摁开吉尔维的脸，可对方却并不甘愿，他挣扎了两下，绷带稍微松开了点，汗液让部分绷带变得透明，于是但丁看见他白色的皮肤，以及他湿漉漉的睫毛。

——发情期的大型动物很危险。

但丁咽了口唾沫，被咬得发疼的嘴唇上的热度带着某种隐约的快感。

他和不少omega做过，但大多数是女性omega，她们身上也有过这样隐晦的快意——进入我的网、坠入我提供给你的快感、向我投降、服从于我。

omega对于beta永远这么残忍，他们总是很难餍足。

可但丁知道该怎么让他们心满意足。

——好吧，多活一秒是一秒。

这么想着，但丁放弃了思考，他用手扯开吉尔维包裹着身体的西装，把它扔到了一边。

“自大狂，给我好好躺下吧。”

 

吉尔维对于欲望似乎并不熟悉，稍微有点经验的人都能察觉到这一点。

但丁把嘴里的精//液吐出来，然后用手背擦了擦嘴唇，又腥又涩的味道让他觉得不大好受，于是心血来潮的，他用手沾了沾混合着自己唾液的那些玩意儿塞进了吉尔维的嘴里。

他显得很抵触，甚至像是小动物那样试图抵抗，牙齿咬在但丁的指关节上，但丁好次甚至有点怀疑自己是不是要骨裂了。

“好烦。”吉尔维扭开头暴躁地转了转身体，他无意识地蹭了蹭被单，却不小心沾上了更多诡异的体液。但丁突然忍不住想，要是他是个alpha，现在会对这个发情的omega做那些事呢？

会就这样直接操进去？还是会撑开他的口腔，把自己的精//液弄得他满喉咙都是？

酒吧里总有很多王八蛋希望做这样的事情，他们在吧台窃窃私语，而后，用手指比划出隐晦而下流的动作。

他们幻想把吉尔维的绷带撕开，如果他身上有疤痕，他们就要把烟头掐灭在上面，如果没有，他们就要用牙齿把他的皮肉统统咬烂。

所以说alpha和omega都很麻烦。

——托尼这个王八蛋。

但丁第一百次在心里诅咒，而这时，吉尔维突然用力把他压到了床铺上。

“好吧，随意享用吧，我的老二就在这里。”但丁翻了个白眼做出了投降的动作，醉意熏熏附加被意外发情冲击过的吉尔维显然没听明白他的话，他烦躁地撕开了但丁的衣服，而后凭借着本能低头在他身上嗅探。

但丁被搞得有点痒，伸手一抓，结果拉散了吉尔维身上的绷带。

白色的男人像是被剥开茧的昆虫那样暴露了出来——白色的头发、发情期玫瑰色的眼眶、以及一双捕食者的蓝眼睛。

——妈的，这他妈不是托尼本人吗？

可托尼会有这样如同毒物绽放的时刻吗？

但丁头痛地发出了一声哀叹，他感受到吉尔维因为自己突然萎了而发出的不满的低吼，也能感受到自己心脏里愤怒的咆哮。

但他又能怎么样呢？他还不至于没心没肺到对着自己的损友发情的地步好吗！

妈的，我恨猎魔人。

但丁抹了把脸，而就在这时，吉尔维突然俯下身，用嘴唇模仿先前但丁曾做过的事情——他含住了他的老二，用牙关、用舌头，以及用嘴唇。

酒吧里没人能完成的壮举此时此刻正在发生。

而但丁却觉得自己委屈得想哭。

 

1

觉醒恶魔力量是在第二天。

被发情的omega折磨到精疲力竭而昏昏睡去的但丁还没醒就被什么刀子刺穿了心脏。

他在失血时睁开眼，勉强看到吉尔维正在重新给自己裹绷带，一圈又一圈，白色的布面压在红色的吻痕上，直到所有的痕迹都变成秘密。

妈的，你是什么螳螂还是女王蜂？这狗//娘养的婊//子。

但丁勉强地挣扎了一下，结果却是身体各处再次响起疼痛的警告。

他哀嚎了一声，吉尔维的动作慢慢停下，他偏了偏头，凝视了但丁一秒。

“你醒了。”他说，声音比平时还要阴郁。

但丁想对他比个中指，但失血过多造成的脱力却让他只能像是个小学生一样乖乖趴在地上发出可怜的挑衅，“昨天还跟婊//子一样让我射进去，今天就翻脸不认人了，恩？”

吉尔维的面孔还暴露在空气里。

但丁看见他的脸上划过了一个诡异的笑容，接着，他感到自己被提了起来，身上插着的剑像是什么叶片一样，勉勉强强地跟着他晃动。

“看来你很喜欢逞口舌之快。”

“不如你。”但丁露出了一个挑衅的笑容，故意露骨地看了一眼吉尔维的胯下。

而后他就感到被什么恶狠狠戳到了墙上。

忽然，滚烫的痛苦从心脏开始向四周蔓延——醒来吧、醒来吧、醒来吧。

一个奇怪的声音在他的体内如此呐喊。

接着，但丁看见吉尔维微微睁大了眼睛，空气里有奇怪的味道铺陈开来。

它几乎像是什么狂暴的猛兽，恶狠狠地揪出了吉尔维那捕食者一样的费洛蒙——而后它们扭打在一起、纠缠在一起，接吻、撕咬、征服。

这就是但丁的第一次魔化。

 

吉尔维消失了三天，但丁也是。

托尼突然有点担心自己这位酒保朋友会不会因为什么小事被吉尔维砍掉狗头，可最终他迎来的却是一个残破的吉尔维。

缠着绷带的男人难得显得很狼狈，他身上有酒、性和死的味道。

“我说老哥，但丁呢？”托尼拍了拍他的脸，无奈地问。

而后吉尔维的眼里闪过微妙的光。

托尼熟悉那种眼神——那种充满征服欲的嗜杀的眼神。

“别告诉我你把他吃了。”托尼叹气，“他是我为数不多的朋友了，伙计。”

而吉尔维并没有回答。

 

0

托尼找到但丁是在一个垃圾桶里。

他像是被人分过尸再被重新安装起来了那样，托尼闻得到他身上吉尔维的气味。

“所以你们真的搞上了？”托尼似乎有点郁闷。

但丁不知道该怎么回答，只能用力抹了把脸。

“好吧，早知道这样，还不如我当时直接把他带走。”

“你也知道。”但丁没好气地把酒杯扔到了托尼的面前。

而年轻的猎魔人轻声笑了笑。

“不过事已至此，作为朋友我只能给你最后一个忠告——”

远离他、远离那个恶魔、远离他如同毒素一样的捕食欲望。

不然你身上恶魔的气味就再也无法散去了。

 

七天后，但丁离开了这座城市。

开着他的房车、以全新的身体——恶魔的身体。

 

END


End file.
